Luck of the draw
by Kinix Niki 689
Summary: Sora has just escaped from his abusive father with his little sister Namine. But what happens when he meets a certain silverette? Will his secret stay hidden? Realy bad summary but please R&R! XD Beware Rape in latter chapters!  DISCONTINUED! It will be continued on my new acount! PrincessOfTheTrixBetween
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any KH characters or places. Not yet any way (smirks evilly)

**Authors notes:** hey I'm too tired to write notes so I'll catch you guys up in the next chapter DX ( sips giant pot of black coffee to write fic )

…

**Sora's POV:**

It was a _norma_l Friday on a _normal_ day in a _normal_ September. 'So why am I of all people here?' I was standing outside of Twilight High waiting for registration, all because my 7 year old sister talked me into it. Yes, I said 7 years old.

That girl can make almost anyone do any thing, but don't get me wrong I love Namine but she scares me sometimes.

I heaved in a big sigh and combed the chocolate brown locks out of my face then silently entered the building.

It smelled of pencil shavings and old gym shorts 'Yay, just what I want to smell' I thought to myself while I stepped toward the front office.

It was a clean office with a front desk and a back room, just what I expected. There was a woman at the front desk with long golden brown hair and a pink dress cutting off at her ankles "umm is this were uh I'm supposed to register for the high school?" I sounded so stupid, I mentally kicked myself.

The woman simply smiled and started shuffling through papers "oh yes, are you signing up by yourself?" she asked pulling out a pile of papers from a stack on the side of the desk.

"Um…yes." the woman just smiled a warm grin "Alright then, just fill out this form and you'll be all set!" the woman said still having the grin plastered on her pale face. I accepted the papers and took a pen from the holder next to me.

_Full name:_ SoraHashido _Age: _16

_Date of birth: __1995____Parents names:___"…"

My parents' names? Out of all things they want my parents' names. My parents are of no meaning to me. My mother and father… I don't even know if I had a mother and father.

And my fake father is just a subject of no discussion, I hate his very existence, he was cruel and abused us. Not that anyone cared. So I decided to put down different names.

_Parents' names: _LeeHashido&TifaHashido

I was nearly done with my paper work when I felt a light tugging on my T-shirt. I snapped my head around to see who the person was only to find my little sister completely soaked. "Namine! What happened? Why are you here? How did you get all wet?"

She only stared at the wall before she finally answered me. "H-huge thunder storm." She whispered in a shy voice. I knew why she hated storms so much, the night our mother died a horrible storm hit it also stunned me even though I was 14 and not 5.

Light tears started to trickle down her sweet face "Oh nami, come here." I wrapped my arms around her trying to calm her down "I know, it's ok I'm here" I cooed stroking Namine' pale yellow hair. Namine stepped back wiping her now red eyes "can I stay here? I don't want to go outside."

I patted her small head showing her my reassuring smile. "Making you go outside in this weather? I'm not evil… hmm… why don't you go sit in one of those chairs while I finish my paper work. K?"

I asked while guiding her to a seat on the side of the room, she obediently sat on the chair and just watched me while kicking her legs back and forth.

The gleam in her eyes' was back which made me smile. I went back to my work at the desk, there were so many questions I was surprised to have the answers to.

Suddenly I heard the door behind me slamming open, Namine squealing with fright, and the sound of three males laughing hysterically all at the same time.

By instinct I whipped my entire body around to see what was going on. Apparently my actions startled the boys since they jumped back in surprise.

The next thing I knew Namine was clinging to my legs and three complete strangers were staring at me.

A completely awkward silence fell over us.

There were two taller boys, one with huge spiked blood red hair and one with long silver locks reaching his shoulder. The boy with silver hair, I had to admit, was very attractive. Then there was one smaller boy, he had dirty blond hair with short spiked hair all smashed to one side of his head. He looked a lot like me in a way.

Several moments passed before the blond one finally stepped forward. "Hi. I'm Roxas, nice to meet ya!" The blond stuck out his hand to shake mine so I nervously took it.

"Um… my names Sora… and this is my little sister Namine." I weakly stated. Hey I was nervous; it was my first conversation with actual people that didn't hate me.

"And since Roxas doesn't care to say our names… my names Riku and-" The silvrette retorted but was cut off by the redhead.

"The names Axel, got it memorized?" The blond only rolled his eyes. "Right, this is my boyfriend."

I felt Namines' grip tighten on my legs but ignored it the first time. "Oh…" was my only reply to the boys introductions but I couldn't think of any thing else to say.

The redhead gave me a dirty look before speaking "What? Got something against gays?" He spat out clinging to Roxas.

'_CRAP'_

"What? No, no, no I just- OW Namine!" all eyes turned to my sister who was now clinging even harder onto my pant leg and pointing out the window.

I fallowed her gaze only to see the storm had grown stronger almost identical to the one when our mother died. In fact I could have sworn I saw my mother out in the rain crying.

I shook my head as thoughts of my family raced through my head. Suddenly

I realized 3 sets of eyes were on me. "S-sorry, Namine r-really doesn't like storms."

"Seems you don't either, your crying." Roxas stated pointing to my face. I quickly wiped away the tears.

"Ack sorry, but no I'm not against gays sorry if I came across that way I just didn't know what to- I'm rambling aren't I?" I said all in one breath.

Once I put them away I started to leave when I felt aqua eyes staring at me. "Y-yes?" I questioned turning to see Riku watching me.

"Nothin' so are you going to be attending the high school?" He asked nonchalantly .It seemed that while I was finishing up my papers the other two had left.

I simply nodded stating "Yeah, Why?"

He only shrugged his shoulders "No reason I was just wondering if youd like me to give you a tour sometime?" He asked smirking for some reason.

I nodded my head saying "Yeah that would be great thanks," For the first time that day I was truly smiling.

"Well then I'll see you around… _So-ra" The_ way he said my name made me blush a light tint of pink.And with that he left.

"Bye… Riku."

**A/N:** WOO! Done YAY! Well as always please review and comment on what you like or hate I will accept haterz but only at a minimum. Wow that did not make since hehe… um…well this is awkward. The next chapter will probably an info chappie so bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I know that the first chapter is really bad but the plot is good.

Also a very special thanks to:

WolfPacFaan

SisterOfScarletDevil

animegirl2898

Maurineko Aiko

ADeadBlackRose

They were my first reviewers sooooo… PLUSHIES FOR ALL YAY! Lolololol XD so any way this story will probably be 10 or so chapters long. But it may just be 5 who knows?

BTW if you have any suggestions for problems , something funny, or a song youd like me to put in just send it in a review Thanks! :D

So here are the characters positions

Sora: MC 16 year old who has escaped his abusive and rapist father. Is very kind and sweet but stays to himself.

Namine: Sora's 7 year old sister. Who is seen too much for her little innocent eyes.

Ansem: The abusive father who is a total psychopath who hunts down Sora.

Riku: The high school lady killer who is secretly in love with Sora.

Axel: Perverted molester whom is dating Roxas. (Did I really just use the word _whom_!)

Roxas: Axel's boyfriend

Xion: babysitter and Therapist – yet still in high school for some reason-

Kairi: A bitch that is obsessed with Riku

All Organization IIIX members: Students at Twilight High.

Leon & Cloud & Seifer: School bullies (Their target is always Sora)

…Wow just about how many spoilers did I put in this chapter! Yeesh well till the next chappy BIIII!


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear all Luck of the Draw readers! This is very important! **

**I will be taking down all fanfictions and reposting them onto a new profile! **

**The re-post will happen around june.**

**I will also be abandoning this account and creating a new username.**

**I am terribly sorry for no updates but this account must end soon. **

**The new account name: PrincessOfTheTrixBetween**

**I have not yet created the account so don't try to look it up till June.**

**If you have any comments or concerns please contact me in a review or PM**

**P.S. I have no clue how to delete an account so that would be helpful!**


End file.
